Batteries are popularly used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, person digital assistants, digital cameras, and so on. Typical batteries generally include mercury, zinc, manganese, or lithium, which may result in environmental pollutions and hence, are harmful to human health.
Moreover, a separator used in a typical battery is generally made from polyolefin. The separator includes a plurality of micro holes. However, these holes of the separator made from polyolefin are generally closed under a temperature of 90 degree Celsius to 165 degree Celsius. In that case, the battery may be exploded when a temperature in the battery reaches 90 degree Celsius to 165 degree Celsius.
Therefore, an unaddressed need for a separator used in battery exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.